


The Transporter

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Betrayal, John is the package, LATER, M/M, Sherlock is the transporter, Slow Build, Strip Tease, The Transporter AU, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt from Navydream asking for a Transporter AU, but where John is the package instead of Sherlock. Great movie, great story for Johnlock. </p><p>Sherlock Holmes, a man with a tortured past and an uncertain future, lives by three rules. He is a transporter, a man that will get anything from point A to point B for the right price. When one of his packages turns out to be a man that is being sold into slavery, Sherlock feels conflicted for the first time in a long time. John Watson is different from everyone else, but Sherlock can't break his promise to deliver the package. But his employer is not as honorable and betrays Sherlock to cover up his sinister plans. Sherlock and John must pool their skills, their wits, and their swirling emotions to make it out alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NavyDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyDream/gifts).



There are two things you need to know about me.

Firstly, I have three rules. 

Rule number 1: Don't change the deal.   
Rule number 2: No names.  
Rule number 3: Don't open the package. Ever.

I never, ever break them. These rules have kept me alive, and made me the best at what I do. Being a transporter is a good way to make money quickly, and an even better way to make a lot of enemies.

The other thing you should know, is that if you break my rules, I will break you.

This is how I lived, job to job, making enough to live comfortably but not enough to garner suspicion from strangers or the government. I lived alone, I worked alone, I was alone. My car was known by both the most respectable crooks and the most despicable governments as the best way to get a package from point A to point B with no trouble, whether it was people or something else. I never looked.

Then I broke my own rule. I looked in the package.

And I met John Watson.


	2. Chapter 2

The top level of the parking garage was deserted as it usually was at this time. The nine-to-five workers had all left an hour before, back to their little insignificant little lives, blissfully unaware of the underworld of crime that pulsed all around them. Sherlock checked his watch. in sixty seconds, he would start his sleek 2002 BMW and pick up his package. His tugged lightly on his Italian leather driving gloves, adjusting their perfect fit, settling his hands on the steering wheel. He loved this car. It was modern but not terribly noticable. It passed unnoticed by the average passerby but, with his own personal adjustment, could reach speeds and navigate terrains that most others could not.

His sixty seconds were up. The black car purred under his hands when Sherlock turned the key. This was a simple job.

Three men would get into the car, he would drive them to their destination, and he would get the other half of his payment upon arrival.

What they had done to need a getaway car was none of his business. He had almost certainly done worse things.

He pulled to curb in front of the nondescript building. Thirty seconds.

The doors opened, and four men in ski masks threw themselves into the BMW. Sherlock masked his disgust at them way the man so carelessly scraped at the leather seats with their weapons.

"Drive!" The one in the passenger seat, obviously the leader, said breathlessly.

_Ski masks, weapons with serial numbers removed. One bag carried by each, one with cash and three with jewelry. Theives. A smash and grab._

Low even by Sherlock's standards. Boring. Predictable. Except of course, the fourth man.

"Didn't you hear me? I said drive!" The man shouted again.

"There are four of you. That was not the deal," Sherlock answered smoothly. 

"What?" One of the others in the backseat. Irrelevant to Sherlock. "Just go!"

"First rule. One of you must. Get. Out." Sherlock said as if talking to a small child. "The deal is invalid unless you do."

Sirens in the far distance.

"Here's the new deal. You take us where we want to go," The leader cocked his gun next to Sherlock's head. "Or you catch a bullet in your brain."

"Must we go through this?" Sherlock sighed. "If you shoot me, who will drive?"

"I will."

"Awfully hard without the start code," Sherlock smirked. The man looked confused. Sherlock gestured to the gearshift, where a panel similar to that of a safe was resting. "Even if you somehow managed to guess the right combination before the police arrive, you lack the necessary skills to drive this car. I have made certain modifications to the frame and wiring that change the way it drives to suit my own needs. In short, you need me."

Sherlock looked out the windshield, waiting for the gunshot. He didn't even flinch when it went off.

 


End file.
